Prosopopéia
by Rebecca'Sly
Summary: Ela não disse que precisava de mim, mesmo que eu soubesse que precisava. DracoXPansy


_Disclaimer: O Draco, a Pansy e a Astória, nenhum não me pertence. Infelizmente._

**Prosopopéia**

Ela se parecia com uma flor. Colorida, alegre, grandiosa. Ela era grandiosa e, no entanto, era pequena. Do tipo com ossos miúdos, uma garota que você olha e acha que poderia quebrá-la com um apertão, uma flor que você poderia machucar com um assopro. Seus cabelos curtos, negros, desalinhados. Cabelos que não recebiam um corte de cabelo há muito tempo. Seus olhos eram azuis, tristes e grandes. Suas mãos tremiam constantemente, havia olheiras em baixo dos seus olhos, sua pele se grudava à sua estrutura óssea de tão magra. Eu sabia, mesmo não vendo, que a geladeira estava vazia há muito tempo. Só tomava água, sempre em tentativas infrutíferas de se matar. Sua voz estava rouca, talvez pelo pouco uso. Os seus dentes brancos de porcelana, estes eu não via há muito tempo. Ela não sorria. Ela estava triste. Um apertão não era preciso para matá-la, apenas poucas palavras. Uma flor que estava morrendo.

Uma vez, ela disse que me amava. Ela sorriu, daquela vez. Ela disse que não precisava de nada nem ninguém além de mim, disse que iria se mudar. Guardou suas roupas em malas, suas coisas em caixas e desmontou seus móveis. Manteve apenas a cama, arrumada com lençóis que jamais chegou a desarrumar, um porta-retratos que eu não podia ver que foto conservava, e o aquário, em seu suporte alto. Mas, logo que terminou de arrumar tudo, ela desfaleceu. A única coisa que ouvi dela desde então foi _"Por quê?"._ Ela não disse que me amava de novo. Ela não disse que precisava de mim, mesmo que eu soubesse que precisava.

Tudo que ela fazia era chorar. Seus olhos se tornaram escuros de tristeza. Os soluços mudos que ela não conseguia controlar. Os dias se tornaram noites ininterruptas, a luz do banheiro e da cozinha ligadas, mas jamais a do quarto. A cortina negra fechada, um brilho prateado sobre alguma caixa. Ela, tantas vezes, deitada no chão, vestindo um vestido curto desbotado, tão desbotado que já não era da cor dos seus olhos, como era quando ela ganhou. Ela ganhou o vestido dele, uma noite em que os dois estavam juntos, tão juntos que não tinha certeza se não eram apenas um. Foi o único vestido que ela deixou fora da mala, e de tantas vezes mergulhar na água com ele, o vestido foi perdendo a cor. Até ficar claro, tão claro quando a sua pele branca. Eu já me perguntava se ela ainda era humana, o vestido sem cor, sua pele sem cor, apenas seus cabelos negros e seus olhos azuis.

Quando ela se levantava do chão, os olhos brilhando de dor, cabelos que ela puxava por pura agonia lá ficavam. Às vezes ela os limpava, mas tudo recomeçava. Às vezes, a campainha tocava, mas ela não atendia. O telefone foi desligado da tomada. Ela só dizia _"Por quê?", "Por quê?", "Por quê?", "Por quê?" e "Por quê?", _de novo, de novo e de novo. Sua voz estava desbotada, fraca de tanto se perguntar a mesma coisa. Ela me olhava e perguntava, tantas e tantas vezes que eu fiquei mais preocupado com ela do que já estava. Por que o quê? O que tanto a atormentava?

Em algum momento, eu pude perceber de onde vinha o brilho prateado. Uma das facas de prata da cozinha, a lâmina com a qual ela se machucava. Uma flor machucada, maculada com riscos vermelhos, bordôs, roxos. Riscos novos e antigos. Riscos que ela fazia porque não queria sentir dor só dentro de si. Ela queria que a dor fosse física, para que não pensasse que estava louca. Para que pudesse ver que estava sã, que estava só e que estava viva. Por que a dor física indicava, mais do que tudo, que estava viva. Braço, perna, peito, tudo vermelho, superficial. Ela era covarde demais para se matar. Ela não queria se matar, mas ela queria sentir dor. _"Eu tenho esperanças que ele sinta dor também, por mim."_

E, alguma hora, ele deve ter sentido, porque apareceu lá. O grito dela ecoava pelo apartamento enquanto o sangue caía em gotas pelo chão de pedra branca do banheiro. Ele chutou a porta e entrou, tirando a faca da mão dela e a jogando na pia.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Sentindo dor." A resposta dela saiu fraca, rouca pelo grito que antes ela soltou.

Ele a jogou na cama, usando o lençol para estancar o sangue. "Pare, o que quer que você esteja fazendo. Olhe para você mesma. Você está cheia de cortes, você está se matando. Pare. Só pare."

"O que você tem com o que eu faço? Você deixou de se importar, lembra?"

"Não deixei."

"Você me trocou, é a mesma coisa. Você prefere a ela."

"Você é louca, querida. Mesmo preferindo você a ela, eu não ficaria com você."

"Pouco me importa. Você a ama agora."

"Tanto faz, então. Eu a amo. Mas qual é a dificuldade para você continuar a sua vida?"

"Eu vivo para você. Quando eu te perdi, eu me perdi."

"Não seja estúpida."

"Não estou sendo. Você não entende? Quando você me deixou, eu morri. Dói me separar de você, mas você não sabe como é isso. Você não sente dor por mim."

"Você acha que eu nunca senti dor na vida?"

"Eu sei que sentiu. Mas não _por mim."_

"Não me condene por não te amar."

"Se eu quiser condenar, eu condeno. Você mentiu todos esses anos, você me iludiu."

"Não seja patética. Você acreditou em mim."

"Não deveria?"

"Não."

Ela deu um tapa na cara dele, e ele prendeu seus braços. Ficaram se encarando, então. Os olhos brilhando de raiva, de vontade de bater um no outro. Instintos humanos.

"Ela está esperando um filho seu. Por que ela pode?"

"Eu me casei com ela."

"Por que eu nunca pude ter um filho seu?"

Ele não respondeu.

"Por quê? Por que eu tive que abortar os filhos que eu teria de você? Por que ela pode e eu não?"

"Os filhos? Você só me disse estar grávida uma vez. Eu só te pedi para abortar uma vez."

"Como se você fosse ter uma reação diferente com os outros. Você não se importaria com eles."

"Não?"

"Não. Você não os amaria, assim como não me amou. Por isso eu os matei. Eles não mereciam sofrer como eu sofri. Eles não mereciam ter seus corações quebrados como eu tive o meu. Seus corações pararam de bater antes disso. Mas eu te amo. Até parar de bater."

"Você é tão estúpida."

"Eu não sou estúpida. Eu preferiria a morte a isso. Eu prefiro a morte a isso."

Então ela se livrou do aperto dele e correu para o banheiro. Eu não vi o resto, e não preciso. Eu sei o que aconteceu. A flor cortou o seu caule.

Ele foi até o banheiro. Ela jazia lá, sem se mover. Uma flor cortada, maculada de sangue. E ele falou consigo, como se quisesse se desculpar.

"Sabe, eu queria ajudá-la. Eu queria levá-la daqui. Mas ela estava tão mal. Seus cortes me assustaram. Como ela não morreu antes, é um mistério. Seu corpo está todo retalhado. Eu queria poder voltar atrás. Eu queria poder consertar isso. Eu queria poder costurar toda ela. Mas eu não posso."

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo dela, tocando-o. Então o cheirou, como se fizesse isso sempre.

"Tem cheiro de... flores mortas."

Ela é uma flor morta.

_N/A: Adivinhe de quem é o pov._


End file.
